Spyro the Dragon
Spyro the Dragon is the protagonist of the Spyro The Dragon series and is playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography MOST ESTEEMED DRAGON As the defender of Dragon Realms, Spyro often finds himself in strange worlds, from the land of Avalar to the realms of the Forgotten Worlds. Most of the time, he is always given difficult tasks such as collecting Talismans, Dragon Eggs and Dragonflies. The young dragon had faced against and conquered the tyranny of Gnasty Gnorc, The Sorceress and his arch nemesis Ripto. After a hard days work, he takes a relaxing trip to Dragon Shores. THE LEGACY OF SPYRO *''Spyro the Dragon'' *''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! (Gateway to Glimmer)'' *''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' *''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' *''Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' *''Spyro: Shadow Legacy'' *''Spyro: Season of Ice'' *''Spyro: Season of Flame'' *''Spyro: Attack of Rhynocs'' *''Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy'' *''The Legend of Spyro: An New Beginning'' *''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' *''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' *''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure'' *''Spyro: Reignited Trilogy'' Arcade Opening Spyro hears that his species are in danger because Ripto has returned after Spyro defeated him. Spyro decides that he has to save them like he did several times before, Rival Name: Crash Bandicoot Reason: Spyro still searches for the hide-out of Ripto when he suddenly encounters Crash and Aku Aku. Because of Crash his appearance he thought he was one of Ripto's minions. When Spyro says he should go away Crash says nothing. Instead Aku Aku says that he's not going away. Connection: Both Crash and Spyro were considered the unofficial mascots of the PSX back in the day, and both have crossed over into each other's franchises. Both were also in first-party franchises until after the creation of both of their main game series' fourth installments. Ending When Spyro returns he notices that Ripto wasn't the reason behind all of this. Relieved he returns back to his home and rests. Gameplay Spyro is a mid range combatant and uses the help from Hunter, Shiela, Sgt. Byrd and many more. He will also be able to use ice, electricity and bubble breath as he did in Spyro: Enter The Dragonfly. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Horn Jab '- - Spyro performs a quick forward jad with his horns. *'Wing Slash '- or - Spyro will do a headbutt (charge), followed by two slashes of his wings (Chi Wings) and finishes off with a swing of his tail (Tail Stab). *'Headbash '- - Spyro will fly vertically (very quick) up and then bash down to the ground. *'Horn Toss '- - Spyro uses his horns to flip an enemy over, causing it to take damage from gravity as well as the horns. *'Tail Swipe '- (midair) - Spyro performs a quick horizontal spinning motion, knocking surrounding enemies backward with his tail. *'Wing Slash '- or (midair) *'Headbash '- (midair) *'Tail Hammer' - (midair) - Spyro performs a vertical downward spinning motion, striking enemies from above. (Triangle Moves) *'Dragon Breath '- - Spyro will shoot out the a breath that is currently in use. Fire burns, Electicity shocks, Ice freezes and Earth has much knockback. *'Projectile '- or **'Fire Bomb -' Spyro fires a fire bomb forwards. It goes in an arc through the air. **'Electric Orb'- Spyro shoots out an electric orb, similar to Radec only forwards and it blasts opponents up. **'Ice Shard'- Spyro quickly shoots an ice shard. **'Earth Shot -' Spyro fires a green, cone shaped blast of energy forwards, slower than others but with more impact. *'Air Attack' - **'Fire Missile' - Spyro breaths upwards and two missiles come out of his breath that are send diagonally upwards. **'Electric Arc' - Spyro creates an electric cage diagonally above him that traps enemies when they come into contact with it. **'Ice Platform' - Spyro creates an Ice Platform in the air for him to jump on. **'Earth Pound': Spyro flips into the air then comes down with a smack, sending out green waves of earth energy. *'Fury '- **'Fire Fury '- Spyro creates two walls of flames next to him, when opponents come in contact with it the fire explodes and they are send sidewards. **'Electric Fury' - Spyro surrounds himself with an orb of electricity and can walk around with is for a limited time, when he touches someone they will drop AP. **'Snow Storm' (Snow Fury) - Spyro creates a freezing cyclone from his place. **'Earth Fury': Spyro creates six small tornados, with rocks in them, that twirl around him for a few seconds. *'Dragon Breath' - (midair) *'Projectile '- or (midair) *'Air Attack' - (midair) The electric cage appears next to Spyro, as does the Ice Platform. *'Fury '- (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Triple Flameballs '- - Spyro shoots out three Flameballs at once. *'Charge' - or - Spyro lowers his horns and charges forward, knocking over anything in his way. *'Dragon Flight' - - Spyro is able to fly around for a limited time in the air. When a move is preformed he falls down again. *'Elemental Swap' - - Spyro is able to go to Electricity, Ice and Earth. *'Triple Flameballs' - (air) *'Charge' - or (air) - goes down to the ground diagonally. *'Dragon Flight' - (air) *'Elemental Swap' - (air) (Throws) *'Horn Bash' - or - stabs his horns forwards. *'Head Up' - - Spyro sticks his horns in the opponent and throws them up. *'Tail Slam' - - slams down with his tail on the opponent. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *'Bianca!' - (Level 1): The sorceress Bianca appears and use her magic to throw an explosive orb. * Cannon '- (Level 2): Spyro invokes an omnidirectional cannon witch he can shot ahead or behind him. *'Mad Team - (Level 3): Spyro invokes Sheilla, Byrd, Bentley and Agent 9 from a portal and they uses her kicks (Sheilla), his shoots/flies (Byrd), his smashes (Bentley) and his shoots too (Agent 9) to eliminate the opponents while Spyro flies in his place and is able to shoot powerful fire balls at them. Taunts *'Flamethrowering '- Spyro looks up and spits some fire into the air. *'Growl '- Spyro lowers his head and growls. *'Scaary '- Spyro says "You scaaare me" while he stays in two paws. Quotes from Playstation All-Stars * When Selected: ** "All Fired up" ** "It's show time" ** "For Skylands" * Pre-Match: ** "Game on" ** "Adventure Calls" * Item Pick-Up: ** "This is where the dragon... get their horns." ** "Nice, a new upgrade." ** "That's what i'm talking about." * Using Mad Team: ** "Let's show them what you can do!" * Successful KO: ** "This dragon can't be beat!" ** "Oh Yeah!" ** "Never had a doubt!" ** "Can't handle the horns!" * Respawn: ** "Mess with the dragon, you get the horns." ** "You are starting to tick me off!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *'The dragon arrived' - Lands on the stage and spreads his wings while saying:"Adventure calls". *'Flapper '- Spyro flaps his wings twice and smirks. *'Dragon approaching' - Crashes on the stage and says:"Game on". *'Not the egg' - A Ninja Rhynoc tries to pick up a Dragon Egg and Spyro rushes in and headbutts him away. Winning Screen *'Acrobatic dragon' - Does a salto in the air. *'I won' - Sits down and grins as he winks at the screen. *'Fierce battle is over' - Floats in the air and spits some fire. *'Can't catch me' - Flies around in circles. Losing Screen *If using ' Acrobatic dragon: '''lies on the ground with his wings over his eyes. *If using '''I won: '''falls over on his back, mouth agape. *If using '''Fierce battle is over:' he is over whelled by Rhynocs. * If using '''Can't catch me: '''tries to stand with a injured wing. Costumes Skylander Dragon The default appearance of Spyro. *Brown skin: Color swap of Bash *White skin: Color swap of Flash Wing *Blue skin: Color swap of Whirl Wind. *Dark Skin: Color swap of Dark Spyro Dark Spyro Spyro's appearance based on the Legend of Spyro series. *Yellow skin: color swap of Volteer *Blue skin: color swap of Cyril *Green skin: color swap of Terrador Classic Throwback Spyro Spyro's appearance from Spyro The Dragon. *Red skin: Color swap of Ignitus *Dark skin: Color swap of Dark Spyro *Purple skin: Color swap of Cynder *Light Orange skin: Color swap of Sparx Cynder A black dragoness who appeared in The Legend of Spyro *Shiny Purple skin: Color swap of his Volts and Lightning form *Purple skin: Color swap of Spyro *Dark skin: Color swap of Controled Cynder *Dark Purple skin: Color swap of Malefor Gallery Dark-Spyro_01.jpg|Dark Spyro images.jpeg|Classic Throwback Spyro Cynder_03.jpg|Cynder Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Skylanders Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Activison Category:Favorite characters